Fashion dolls have proven to be an extremely popular and long-lasting category of doll products through the years. The most popular fashion dolls provide generally elongated thin bodies formed of a molded plastic material. In most fashion dolls, at least some portions of the dolls include articulated joints to provide action and posability. Often the appearance factors such as facial characteristics and hairstyle of fashion dolls is exaggerated to provide enhanced play value for the child user. In attempting to improve the appeal of fashion dolls, practitioners in the toy arts have provided a virtually endless variety of play environments, accessories and clothing articles for use with one or more fashion dolls. Thus, practitioners have provided toy vehicles, campers, home environments, kitchen apparatus, fashion apparatus as well as hairplay and makeup accessories all intended to enhance the play value and appeal of fashion dolls. Perhaps one of the most important aspects of fashion doll product and accessory design which has emerged through the years is the need to provide some enhanced play value for fashion dolls rather than simply rely upon their highly attractive fashionable appearances and so on. Thus, dolls have been provided with extreme hairplay in which the child user is able to style the doll's hair as well as a wardrobe of interchangeable clothing articles and fashion accessories such as shoes, purses and jewelry. Despite the substantial efforts directed toward improving the appeal of fashion dolls which practitioners in the toy arts have made, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved, novel and interesting apparel and accessory features for fashion dolls.